Clips and fasteners are used to join various interior vehicle components to trim, panels, and/or underlying sheet metal of a vehicle. The clips and fasteners are required to withstand a certain amount of stress and force to ensure the vehicle components remain joined to the respective trim, panels, and/or sheet metal. Under certain conditions, such as air bag deployment, stresses and forces may deform portions of the clips and fasteners. This deformation may be such that the clips and fasteners fall through the trim or panel into a cabin of the vehicle. As a result, the vehicle component may also become dislodged.